The Angelic Begining and Lucifer's Rebellion
by LadyIfe
Summary: My version of how the Archangels were made and before Lucifer's Rebellion and the aftermath of it.
1. the beginning

_A/N: This is my view on this plus I added one of mine own, oooh try to guess which one, I did get a lot of infomation from a lot of my friends but if it sounds familiar then I guess they got it from sites, I don't know but thank you anyways!!!. Lol, sorry but like I said reveiws most welcome. Enjoys. _

* * *

Angelic Realm (Heaven):

Year????

"An immortal being like myself..."He whispered.

He walked around the realm for hours as if He was looking for something to do with his time there were no other houses, people or even animals around. The only home that was there was His own; which was more of a castle and was on the highest level, there were only plants and fruits that he took care of but since He did not eat a lot there were enough to feed more than 50 villages. He had very long slate hair that stops just below his knees and azure eyes that were bright, he wore a cream colored robe and He was very tall...

"Hm..." He sighed and sat down. Loneliness was beginning to take over Him and He shook His head, stood up and decided it was time to something about it. Moving to the 1st level of this realm and created 16 spheres. Each one had its own color to them, inside of them were men beginning to take form. It took 2 years for them to be completed in the time He waited He had built house for them on the 6th level of the realm. The first one to escape from his sphere was the black/blue haired, blue eyed man. He gasped for air and looked around all he saw was the bright blue sky and stood up. He did not realize he was naked he looked around and saw the other 15 spheres then He came to him and covered him with a blanket.

"Hello." The man said.

He smiled and hugged him and the let go. "I am your Father, Jehovah. Your name will be …" He thought for a minute. "Michael…meaning 'He who is like God' "He said.

Michael looked at him and couldn't help but smiled. Then the other man escapes. This one has golden blonde hair and bright green eyes. Michael went over to him and helped him up.

"I… am… Michael" He said slowly. The green-eyed man looked at him.

"I'm not stupid!" He yelled.

Michael was surprise and looked at him. But before they could fight He went over and wraps him up in a blanket. "Calm down. I am your Father, Jehovah. Your name shall be …Gabriel meaning 'God is my strength' "He said laughing.

Though Gabriel saw nothing funny and looked away pretty annoyed. Then the 3rd man came out of his sphere but this one was much more handsome then the other ones so far. He had golden-blonde hair just like Gabriel's but his eyes were just has His, a blue-green color but more bright and had just a small amount of purple in his eyes. Though this man did not stood up but stayed on the ground. The 3 looked at him most confused and instead of looking back he fell over. He went over and draped the blanket over him. The man was still breathing.

"I suppose he is still tired." He said. "Michael, Gabriel. Take him to his home and let him rest a little more." He told them.

The picked up the man and carried him to his home. Even though they had just regain conciseness the already knew which homes were who.

Through out the day the men had come out of their spheres and He gave them names:

The man who has brown hair and emerald-green eyes, He named Raphael his name meaning 'God has healed'. This meant he was the healer of the angels.

The man with black hair that stops just below his shoulders, with one blue eye and one red eye. He named Raziel his name meaning 'Secret of God' which meant he worked with Him and kept the records for everything.

The one with hair as red has flame and eyes as orange as the color of flame in the middle of it; He named Uriel his name meaning 'Fire of God'. This meant he had the fiery sword.

The one with white hair and black eyes he named Azrael his name meaning 'Whom God helps' His job was the angel of death. He kept records of things that were born and when they died.

The man with Golden-blonde hair and magenta eyes He named Jophiel his name meaning 'Beauty of God' Jophiel was a handsome man but not as beautiful as the one who was resting. He also made Jophiel an expert with bows and arrows.

The one with green hair and dark red eyes He named Ariel 'Lion of God' this meant that he would take care of the animals He had just created about a year ago.

The one with brown wavy hair and yellow eyes He named Zadkiel his name meaning 'Righteousness of God' which meant he as well as Michael was a warrior.

The man with black hair and violet eyes, he named Camael his name meaning 'He who sees God' this meant that he is also a great warrior like Gabriel. He also took care of the fruits and plants.

The one with golden-brown hair and blue eyes He named Israfel his name meaning 'Burning One'. He has given Israfel the sweetest voice of all. He is able to sing in many tongues.

The man with black hair and brown eyes He named Raguel his name meaning 'Friend of God'. And what he does is watch over the angels and archangels to make sure everything is fine and that everyone gets along. Raguel is also allow to punish them if they do wrong.

The one with short wavy brown hair and soft blue eyes He named Haniel his name meaning 'The grace of God'. What he does is help brings peace in the angelic realm.

The one with soft brown hair and one green eye and one purple eye He named Jeremiel his name meaning 'Mercy of God'. What he does is he reviews the life of the deceased to them. He is also very good with a spear.

The man with teal-colored hair and lime-green eyes. He named Yeirel his name meaning "The Guardian One". And what he does is he protects all living things, plus he is also a warrior.

After He got them all in their homes and dressed, He had those started building homes for the other angels He would create. He went back to the man's home and saw that he was sitting up and looking out his window.

"What is my name?" He asked Him.

He smiled and sat next to him. "Your name will be…" He thought for a moment "Lucifer…meaning –"

"Why is my name different from the others?" He asked.

"That is something I will tell you later in you life…your name means 'Barrier of Light'" He said left him some clothes next to Lucifer and left.

Lucifer looked down then back at the window_… Barrier of light…_ he thought. He put on the clothes and went outside.

Years had gone by and everyone learned their powers and He had finish creating the angels. Some of the angels were guardian angels like. Heavenly, she had long black hair and bright green eyes just like Yeirel. They were destined to be together. And Sophtia was also a guardian angel. More of the warrior angels were being trained by Michael and Gabriel. Alexander was the one that was as strong as Michael; He had golden-blonde hair and violet eyes. He and Sophtia fell in love with each other.

Then days went by everyone was happy, except Lucifer who unfortunately got demoted a few times and sent to work in the 1st level of Heaven. This is where his angry and jealously began. The reason he was place in a low ranking was because his mind was some place else and Lucifer didn't do his job or position well. While he was on the 1st level he began to think. "He is nothing more than a being just more powerful than I am." He said quietly "… He won't get away with this!" He said as he slammed his fist on the wall. "What makes Him think He could get away from doing this to me, I can be better than Him." Lucifer got up and walked over to the stairs that led up to other levels. He looked up his heart in filled with hatred, anger, and bitter jealously. Then he did what no angel couldn't do, have self-will.

Lucifer said "_I_ will ascend into heaven..._I_ will exalt my throne above the stars of God... _I_ will sit also upon the mount of the congregation..._I_ will ascend above the heights of the clouds..._I_ will be like the most high" His light energy was turn into evil; he planned to be like Him, even more. Lucifer would take over His thrown even if it meant by force. Lucifer wanted the power and glory that He has. He walked up the stairs; his eyes had turned from the kind-angelic eyes, to demonic eyes. In his thoughts _I am no longer your son…I will no longer call you Father...God...Jehovah...Yahweh...just...Elyon..._ He thought. Lucifer no longer thinks he was created by Him. He just thinks of Jehovah as a being that was just more powerful than others. Then his vision got blurred but he could see one of the angels was heading towards him, but his world turned black and he fell on the stairs.

It was hours later before he awoke and he saw Azrael sitting down reading a book. Without a word Azrael got up and left. Lucifer just stared at his hands.

"…That….woman who was she." He said. He closed his eyes and remembers very little but she had his azure eyes but she also had long gray-blue hair, her face was sad but he couldn't understand what she was saying. Then suddenly she walked through the door.

"Lucifer, are you—"

"Get out!" He yelled. Not looking up once he knew she just stood there with her long red hair looking him with her amber eyes. "Do not make me tell you a second time…Faren"

She left him. He was still plotting his vengeance on Him.


	2. The calm

Chapter 2

Lucifer was very determined to complete his goal regardless of how long it took him to do it. After days of telling most of the angels what had happen to him and why they should attack their so-called Father, a lot of them did not believe him and thought he was just doing this out of anger and he would eventually forget about it. But 1/3 of the angels did believe him and agreed with what he said even if it was lies Lucifer was feeding them.

"Umm, Lucifer" a man said as he approached him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Umm, your army right? Well, um." The man began to mumble which was a problem he had when he wanted to do something.

"Stephen…" He said he looked at him he had light brown hair and blue eyes. "If you want to help me then go right ahead but I hope you have a bit more courage next time." With that said Lucifer walked away.

_I did not get as much as I wanted to join me. I may have loss that ridiculous argument with every one else…so there is no other choice I will have to take it by force._ He stopped and looked up and saw Michael talking to Gabriel. _I should get Michael to join me with him it would be a lot easier, but he would be more difficult to convince._ He walked away.

When it got later into the day Michael was by himself training as he usually does. Lucifer walked towards him. He stops and looked at him.

"What do you want, now?" Michael asked him still training.

"I'll get to the point of this; I want you to help me." He said.

Michael stops complete and looked at him, clenching his sword in his right hand.

"You're not serious are you? Why would you think I would betray Him just because you feel wronged?" Michael said trying his best to suppress his anger.

"Because I know I am right. "Lucifer said. He held his right hand out and made his staff appeared. It was a staff that dark red and had three crescent moons on the top of it but instead of it being it's normal gold-colored it had turned a blood red.

"You've already abandoned Him…" he said almost weakly.

"Exactly, and if I have to I will force you too, Michael!"

Lucifer charged at Michael with his weapon, but he blocked it with his sword. Michael used his other hand to pull Lucifer's weapon away from him.

"It is not too late, Lucifer! He will forgive you." Michael said trying to stop him and pushed him back. "Do not go to a point where you will regret this!"

"I highly doubt I will!" He said.

This time Michael attacked him barely getting his arm he only scratched it but it still bled. Lucifer with his weapon cut Michael on right side of his chest. And once again their weapons clashed.

"I will not hold back on you! " Michael said.

"I could care less! I swear I will take over His throne regardless of how long it takes and how I get it!" Lucifer told him.

"But you are his son—"

"I'm not!" He yelled and Lucifer's anger was getting the best of him. "I am not that Being's son, any longer! He does not control my thoughts I have my own will and I can do what I please! You could have the same if you just bow to me!"

Michael could not believe what he was saying. _How did he get self-will…we were both made by our Father. I do not understand we don't have our own will's…_

"Do you not want your own will, to control your own actions and know your doing it for yourself and not for Him?" Lucifer asked.

Michael was started to get lost in thought but he still held Lucifer back. _Your own free will…my own free will…_ Michael thought. Lucifer smiled he could tell Michael was thinking about it. But he did something Lucifer did not except. Michael looked at him and with all his strength he pushed him back and stabbed Lucifer in the waist.

"I will NOT succumb to you, Lucifer. Regardless of what you think, you are wrong and you will not win! You will never become more powerful than He is, nor will you be like Him in anyways, you are just ….you are just a demon now! You are an enemy to us!" Michael said but letting his guard down just even a little Lucifer saw to it his opportunity and stabbed Michael and in his lower chest.

"You will regret this, Michael!" Lucifer said.

Both of them stepped back from each both are injured, Lucifer spread his still angelic wings and left. Michael stood there un-willing to move. He thought about what he said. Tears streamed down his face. _Lucifer you idiot! Why would you do this? Why are you filled with so much hatred and anger that you actually consider this?_ Michael collapsed on the ground still shedding tears.

"No matter what you say or how much we fight." Michael said. "Even though we never got along and couldn't go without a second without fighting or arguing you are still my brother…demon or not…" His eyes were slowly closing. "But I will not stand by and watch you tear down this place…Lucifer…" Michael blacked out and laid there.

Gabriel walked to the 1st level to find Michael. As he was walking down the stairs and kept thinking to him self. _Why can't you ever just show up on time, every other time I always have to come get you? He's the oldest anyway!_

"Gabriel, go get Michael. Gabriel, where is he?" He said mockingly. "Why can't it ever be Gabriel how was your day or maybe –"He stopped and looked ahead and saw Michael on the ground and blood was around him.

"Michael!" Gabriel yelled. He rushed over to him and kneeled by him. "Michael get up!"

He shook him and Michael slowly opened his eyes. "What happen to you?"

He looked at his younger brother and smiled. "It's….it's nothing but a scratch I'll be fine." He said.

Gabriel sighed. "No your not." He got him on his shoulders; Gabriel spread his wings and flew to see Raphael. When they got there, Raphael was sleeping on his bed. Gabriel set Michael on the chair and went to wake him up.

"…." Gabriel couldn't believe what he saw. Raphael lying on his bed still in his sleepwear. _No wonder no ones seen him for the past two days_. He went over and dragged him out of bed. "Wake up, you sloth!" He said, practically throwing him on the floor.

"Wha…?" He looked up…" What do you want, Gabriel?" He said still sleepily.

He grabs Raphael by his collar and showed him Michael.

"Fix that!" Gabriel commanded.

This woke Raphael up and he went near him. "Hey, are you awake?" He asked.

Michael looked around and just smiled. Raphael tore open his shirt and looked at the wound. "It's not as bad as it looks. But I will need to bandage it and….and…" Raphael looked closer at the wound mark. "..Lucifer…" He said quietly.

"What? Is it important?" He asked.

"Gabriel, this mark. It's from Lucifer's weapon." He explained.

"Why would Lucifer attack Michael it doesn't…" Gabriel paused for a second and rushed out of Raphael's home.

"Wonder where he ran off to." Raphael said. He took Michael to a bed and laid him there and bandage up his wound.

Gabriel arrived at his home and walked in. Lucifer was on the floor just laying there. He rolled him over and saw a blood stain on his clothing. Gabriel enraged with anger punch Lucifer in the stomach and that woke him right up.

"Lucifer why would attack, Michael!" He asked grabbing Lucifer by the collar.

He pushed him back. "You see in time, Gabriel…" He said and waited for him to leave.

Gabriel left but he stormed out of his home. Lucifer sat down and waited for his injury to heal up. "Michael, I will take pleasure in destroying you." He said and went to sleep.

About a week went by before anything happened there was peace. Until a few days ago when Lucifer and his army started to attack the other angels. He came out from his home and saw what has happen. He already knew who was behind this and looked for Michael.

He saw him standing by the steps. "Michael..."

"Do we attack?" He asked.

"There...is no other choice, now; I trust you know what to do." Jehovah said.

Michael stood there then he went to get Gabriel and told him what to do. Before an hour even went by the war had already begun. All the archangels fought against their brothers. Raphael he fought too but he also had to heal some of the angels who were injure greatly. Yeirel place up barriers for the weaker angels. Everyone fought even He had to protect those who couldn't fight.

Michael tried his best not to severely hurt the others but some of them left him no choice. The biggest battle of all was just about to begin when Lucifer and Michael's weapons clashed with each other once more.

"So, here we are again. But this time I will not let you escape." Michael said.

"I will make sure you suffer, Michael." Lucifer said and he smiled.

Chapter 3- The final battle: Lucifer VS Michael.


	3. Michael V lucifer

Chapter 3

They struggle to keep their weapons apart from each other. Even though there were thousands of their comrades fighting against each other, each of them defended one another. To Michael and Lucifer it felt as if they were only two fighting, as if they were by themselves. Like as soon as their weapons collided every just disappeared and they were trap in an area of void. When they pushed each other back they once again heard the clashing metal around them. Michael charge at him but Lucifer was quicker and he punched Michael in the chest causing him to lose air for a quick second. Michael then grabbed Lucifer's wrist at that moment and broke it with his hand. Lucifer did not cry out but he then kick Michael where his injury was still healing, Michael groan a little but still fought his little brother. Raising his sword Michael manages to stab Lucifer in his right shoulder. Again they stood barely a foot from the other and they clashed weapons again.

"You are still hurt, I see." Lucifer said.

He looked at him and smiled softly. "But so are you!" Then he punches Lucifer in the stomach as well. Lucifer went down but used his staff to support him. Each brother used their weapons to support themselves. They looked at each other. Both still had their old injuries and their new ones, making it difficult to fight at full strength but they did anyway. Lucifer charged at Michael and he dodged it but Lucifer was trying to hit him with his blade. Michael did exactly what Lucifer had plan he would do and at that moment Lucifer kicked Michael on his face causing him to slide across the ground hitting Raziel's leg and forcing him to go down. Just then The angel Raziel was fighting saw to it his chance to attack but Yeirel stepped in and struck him in his side with his daggers.

"Are you alright, you two?" Yeirel asked them.

Michael stood up and helped Raziel. They looked at who attack him but saw Lucifer taking his chance again and running at Michael. Both of them were faster than any other angel and in a second they were fighting with their weapons. Each time Michael tried to hit Lucifer, he would block, and when Lucifer would try to strike Michael he would block as well. Some of the angels stop their fight and saw these two. He too, looked and sadness and disappointment came across his face. Zadkiel and Uriel watched too.

"They fight as if they were out to kill each other." Zadkiel whispered.

Gabriel knocked his opponent and looked two. "It looks as if neither one would stop until the other is dead." He said.

"What a tragedy"

Gabriel looked and saw his younger brothers Jeremiel with his sword by his side and Jophiel was near him too.

Jophiel pointed his bow and arrow at Lucifer waiting to get a clear shot to help out Michael.

"Don't!" Yelled Gabriel.

Both of them looked at him. "Why not? We have to help out" Jophiel said.

"Yes, what if the worst were to happen and Michael got—"

Gabriel interrupted Jeremiel "That will never happen to Michael, he will beat Lucifer and knock some sense into him. And everything will go back to normal as things should be." He said trying to keep is anger from his words.

Jophiel lowered his weapons and they continued to watch until they were being attacked and had to defend themselves.

As their fight continued they shed each others blood on the holy ground. Neither man gave up of give in. Michael and Lucifer kept clashing their weapons and when the opportunity arrive they with attempt to cut each other. They pushed away with about a few feet separating them. Lucifer on the ground catching his breath and Michael barely standing catching his breath as well.

"Give…up…Lu-Lucifer!" He mange to say. "You will not win, forget this….silly... silly feud and stop. Everything can still be fine." Michael said.

Lucifer looked at him. "I won't! I will win and take over this place. And when I do you will regret not taking the offer."

Faren the red-haired woman came running towards him.

"Lucifer, I will stay by you regardless of what happens, I love you that much." She told.

Faren thought her words would give him more strength so that he could win. Lucifer looked at her. She thought she had finally showed him that her love for him would not end. But instead he stood up and charged at Michael. Faren smiled and ran from the field since she had no weapon on her. Michael jumped back and stopped for a second His voice was in Michael's head. He was stunned about what he had to do to save their home. Michael tried his best not show Lucifer his tears. He was confused as what He said to him but thought nothing of it. Again Michael attacked him but since they were both injured Lucifer was on his knees pushed Michael's sword upward and away from him.

"Lucifer please stop! I do not wish to fight you, but you left me no choice. Now—"

"Quiet! Enough of your pointless pleadings! I will not stop I will win. You are weaker than me." He said.

"No! We are the same in strength!" He yelled. Pushing his sword down on him more but Lucifer still tried to push it up.

"Little brother, I do not—"

"Do not call me your brother! Michael, I never saw you as my older brother I could care less of you. If you were dying and only I had the chance to save you, I would rather be torture, burned, stabbed or even dismembered before I would even think about saving you!" He told him.

Michael was stunned by his words that he almost lost his footing.

"You do not mean what your say." He spoke quietly.

"I meant every word!" Lucifer yelled.

"You don't! Your anger and hatred are just clouding your thoughts! If you were to calm down for even a second you will see this all pointless!" He said not realizing he was yelling.

Lucifer looked at him. Michael was more hurt by his words then angry. They struggled fiercely to keep each weapons from hitting them.

"Do you truly believe that?" He asked.

Michael looked at him. "I do, I believe that eventually you will think about your doing and we can go back to living in peace and this war will never be mention again. That you will apologize to our Father and that he will forgive regardless of this." He said.

"What did He tell you?"

Michael said nothing.

"I will not stop, Michael if a chance came I will enjoy killing you!" he said and laughed about it and smiled.

Michael no longer able to contain his anger used both of his hands to force his sword down on him more. "Lucifer, I will defeat you here and now! Then I will enjoy watching you suffer the consequences of this!" He said though Michael knew in his heart he did not mean the last part of his sentence. But nevertheless they became angry at each other and their weapons glowed. Lucifer's with anger and evil. Michael's with the goodness of his heart. Their attacks on each other happen so quickly, but to them it took forever. Michael's weapon attack Lucifer cutting diagonally from his left shoulder all the down to the right of his waist. Lucifer's weapon deeply cut Michael's left should to the middle area on his left chest. Both wounds were very deep that blood felt like it was rushing out of them. Some stop fighting and some continued they saw the damaged Lucifer and Michael did. Jehovah was shock, at first He wanted to rush over there and check to see if His sons were alright, but His body would not allow him to move not even an inch. Even though His heart told Him to go and knew He couldn't since this was their fight alone and He knew what had to be done. Even if it meant casting out Lucifer from his heavenly home.

Both men were down and shock for they have never felt pain like this before. As if they truly were going to die. Michael looked at his brother but his vision was starting to blur and he could barely see. Lucifer looked at him but he saw doubles of everything and his vision started blur as well. Michael opened his mouth to speak, but nothing slipped from his lips. Lucifer slowly and struggling to stand tired to but was only able to keep himself half way up.

All the archangels stopped and looked at their injured brothers, they were surprised. No one had even thought they would as to this far. Raphael, saw this too. He looked at both of their wounds.

_It would take days for them to heal but it would leave a scar, regardless of what I do_. He thought.

Faren looked and she fell to her knees, she began to cry for Lucifer. Badly she wanted to run to him. She wanted to hold her love in her arms.

"Are you happy now?" Michael said yelling, everyone heard him. "What have you accomplish so far!? You shedded the bloods of our brothers, even the women have had fight and protect each other!"

Yeirel was standing near Heavenly and she looked at him.

"What would happen now, Yeirel" She asked.

He kept his attention at Michael and Lucifer, he didn't hear her and she didn't bother to ask again.

"And all for what?! Your pride? Because you feel wronged about what happen!? It was your fault, Lucifer! Your alone, you have no right to take it out on anyone else. No right to trick them into siding with you!" Michael yelled. He was starting to lose his balance.

Lucifer looked at him. "I did not trick anyone! They decided to join me of their own will!"

All of Lucifer's angels looked at him and nodded. By now most of the angels had stop fight because of Michael.

"Their own will?!" Michael stated.

"Yes! I know I am much better than that Being there! I should be the one to rule this place and be praise as much, or even more than Him! He maybe powerful but I too can be as well."

"You are blind! He created us! And you dare to say you're better than He?" Michael asked.

"I do not believe he did!" He said.

He watched as both of them weakly stood and yelled at each other. His heart full of sadness and anger.

'Lucifer listen to yourself!" Michael almost begged.

"Shut up!"

Michael remembers what he had told and realizes that there were no other options he had to do it.

Michael slowly walked over to Lucifer. Limping but he got there and he whispered something in Lucifer's ear that made his widen eyes.

Suddenly a hole appeared beneath Lucifer and Michael had stab Lucifer in the chest with a small knife causing him to fall from Heaven. And all the angels that sided with him were also behind thrown out. Except Faren since she had not fought and Lucifer never really did accepted her.

They all fell. Falling from heaven to the earth. Lucifer looked up and saw his so-called brother look at him they were all disappointed and sad, but none were sadder than Michael. It looked as if he was going to shed tears but Lucifer would never know since her was too far to see. And the Gate to the world was closing. As he was falling he began to lose his angelic looks, for his hair had now become sliver-blue, losing it's golden-blonde colour. His eyes went from the sea-like color to nothing but white and his skin had become paler. The other angels lost their looks as well, such as Stephen whose hair was brown and had bright blue eyes, was now with black hair and deep orange eyes.

It felt like days to him but it was only mere seconds. Lucifer hit the ground harder than anyone else around, the hole in the ground wasn't as big as he thought it was but from the impact he deeply hurt his back and broke his wings. Michael still watched eve though the door shut. Before it had completely closed Faren escaped and flew to the man she loves.

It was hours before Lucifer had awoken. His entire body was in extreme pain as he tempted to turn on his stomach to climb out he scream in agony.

This…this is too much. He thought. But some how he mange to get out of the hole and stand up. This took him a good two hours to do. As soon as he could he looked up and it started to rain. Slowly reaching behind him and shut his eye tightly; he broke and ripped off both of his angelic wings and threw them on the ground. Now his entire back covered in blood. The other angels had gotten up and went over to Lucifer. Stephen tried to help his new master, but Lucifer refused.

"What now, Lucifer?" He asked.

Lucifer looked at everyone, they were hurt, badly. But none like him. "We create a new place for us…" He mange to say. And walked away from them. "Then we will gather more to once again rule that place." Lucifer said weakly.

Stephen nodded and looked at the other. "Alright everyone, someone please tend to our master's wounds." He commanded.

Lucifer looked at him and was stunned. Master…He smiled…I am their master now. He thought and looked up,

When night came everyone was resting in the new realm they had. Stephen gave everyone orders in Lucifer's absence. He was on the earth looking at himself in the water. Looking at his now, white eyes, his pale skin and his sliver-blue hair.

Faren had been hiding she was waiting for a chance to go to him when he was alone. When she saw him Faren ran over and greeted him.

"Lucifer, your okay. I was so worried—"

He looked up. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"To stay by you, remember?" She said. "Since my words had given you extra strength I thought—"

"Your words did nothing! How stupid are that you followed me? Since have I ever showed or did anything to prove I even did care for you?" He yelled.

"But…but…you said so yourself. "She said.

"I lied! I never did once felt anything toward you. You are a fool."

"So I am to work under you?" she said. "I have no place else to go."

"I don't care; you are not welcome in my realm." He said.

Faren grabbed on to him but he punched her away. "You are worthless to me." He said and walked away.

Faren sat there on the ground. Some of the fallen angels had seen what happen and ran over to her. Faren now filled with raged stood up. A black mark appeared on her left cheek, the mark resemble a black flame. Her angelic eyes were now demonic, though she did not lose her red hairbut her eyes had change to a darken green colour.

"We will see who is worthless." She said.

That night Faren had taken with her about 100 fallen angels and that became the demons of the shadows. They had made their own domain which no one knew where it was, He did not know either since he had not paid much attention.

That had become the saddest and most difficult day every. No one spoke much of it. Some had tried to forget it and continued with their lives. Except the only ones who were reminded constantly was Michael and Lucifer for they had the scars on their bodies which they had to constantly looking it. The words that were spoken into Lucifer's ear, he never forgot them.

Over time things had changed, He had created man, Adam and the woman Eve. Years went by and good and bad things happen on the earth. So he decided to flood the world and start a new. Then later in the year he tried to get the humans to agree with Him but had little success. So he had Gabriel go down and tell a woman she was to give birth to his son.

But before all that two humans had become archangels. The human Enoch had become Metatron, taking Lucifer's place in the angelic realm. He was about the same height as he was. But he had teal eyes and long brown hair that reached his shoulders. The second was Elijah he became Sandalphon, He was about the same height as well he also had long brown hair and teal eyes. So to tell them apart He took the edge of their and gave one a deep red colour (Metatron) and a soft blue-red colour (Sandalphon).

What Metatron did was he is to help children who died at a young get use to the afterlife and he also kept notes on certain things.

Sandalphon, he creates music and sings along with Israfel. But he is also a master fighter with the bow and arrow like Jophiel.

There was peace for awhile even though Lucifer kept trying to tempt people it was expected of him. But something happen that no one saw coming…

Chapter 4- The Aftermath and The start of the Shadow demons.


	4. The attack of Faren

A/N: Ok I know it took a while for me to put this up but things have been hectic. So I did re-name the title of Chapter 4. Umm, There may or may not be a part 5 because the story takes a turn and has a different plot to it. but if you like and are interested in what happens afterwards and who the lady is. Say it in the review. Please/Thank you!

_**Please Read: I know there is some words heard that are from a song or two but I thought it fit perfectly with this story! And I only used some not all. So no flamming or whatever on that.**_

* * *

Chapter 4. The Attack of Faren. 

"Why are we attempting to capture this man…"He asked her.

She just kept looking at the ground not responding to a word he said.

"Ma'am…you already know...that Lucifer wishes to take him—"

"Don't you ever say that name in my presence again!" She yelled at him.

He jerked back and shook his head.

"I am sorry. But..."

"But nothing…we will take him "

Faren looked at him. He had dark blonde hair and black eyes. This man was her husband. She hated it when he called her 'ma'am' since he does not even work under her. She clenched her stomach which was barely showing. Helios had told her that she should not even attempt to go out to fight.

"Faren, this might change things…"

"No! Helios if we are successful then we can foil his plans."

He made her sit down and kneeled down between her legs he held on to her hands that were still on her stomach.

"Faren if you stress yourself out you will lose this baby. Please be calm I will fight your battles until this child is born."

She looked at him and sighed. "I suppose you are right. But we attack at the first sign on light." She told him.

_I will have this man in my hands…this son of God…Jesus._ She thought.

* * *

_Human World:_

He had been walking for days without food nor water. When he decided to stop in the distance he saw a man sitting down. He had sliver-blue hair that stop just at his elbows and his skin was pale; despite the fact that he was in the sun. When the man looked at him he had pure white eyes, but his eyes were the look of a demons'.

He gasped. "…Lucifer…" He said.

Lucifer stood up and walked over to him.

"If thou be the Son of God, command this stone that it be made bread".

He looked at him with his golden yellow eyes and said "It is written, that man shall not live by bread alone, but by every word of God."

Lucifer sighed and took him up into a high mountain, showed unto him all the kingdoms of the world in a moment of time. Then he said "All this power will I give thee, and the glory of them: for that is delivered unto me; and to whomsoever I will I give it. If thou therefore wilt worship me, all shall be thine."

He looked at Jesus studying his every movement; he had hoped he wouldn't be stupid enough to decline such an offer.

But instead he told him. "Thou shall worship the Lord thy God, and him only shall thou serve."

And he brought him back to Jerusalem, and set him on a pinnacle of the temple, and said "If thou be the Son of God, cast thyself down from hence: For it is written, He shall give his angels charge over thee, to keep thee: And in their hands they shall bear thee up, lest at any time thou dash thy foot against a stone."

This time he said to Lucifer; who he can clearly see was started to be fed up with this. "Get thee behind me, Devil: It is said, Thou shall not tempt the Lord thy God."

Lucifer sighed and got closer to him and was about to leave but instead beam of light came out of nowhere and was going to strike Jesus in the back but Lucifer pushed him out of the way and got hit himself. Jesus fell to the ground and looked up. He saw a man standing there in shock he had blonde hair and black eyes.

"Who is this man…?" He said to himself. Then he saw Lucifer struggling to get up. "So you are trying by force?!" He shouted

Lucifer kept his hand on his chest. But he saw that the blood was somewhat pouring out of him.

"Lucifer? Why would you protect the Son of God? Did you not want to him to obey you, to bow down to you?" Helios asked.

Lucifer stood only on his knees. "W...Who are you?"

"You should remember me I did after all fight for you in the War."

Lucifer tired focusing his vision on him. Jesus sat up and looked at them. Helios once again raised his staff and it glowed ready to attack. Out of nowhere and flash of light came from the sky and Michael attacked Helios. Lucifer stood up trying to ignore on how much pain he was in. Helios kicked Michael off him, he landed on the ground and Michael went and stood near Jesus.

"Lucifer if this is your way of doing things you have gone to far." Said Michael.

Lucifer looked at both of them. "If this was part of my plan why is it that I can not focus on anything?!" He yelled. He tired walking over to them but collapsed on his knees again.

Helios smiled. "I am not with Lucifer and his demons I am a Shadow demon….I am the one who fights Faren's battles." He said.

"A shadow demon?" Michael looked at him curiously.

"Yes, we are demons that have abandon Lucifer and decided to take over his world. For as you can see he is not a fit ruler."

Helios raised his weapon once more to strike. "There is no point in running I can attack at a wide range hitting both you and him."

Michael stood in front of Jesus and braced himself. "Do not move. I will take more of the damage." He spread his wings to create a shield for his Father's son.

"But you know as well as I do, I can fight." Jesus said.

"Yes…but you must fulfill what Father asks of you. You have a body of a human, I am an angel. I will survive….barely." He said.

Lucifer stood up and looked at them. _Michael...you are so stubborn._ He thought. Helios let his weapon's attack go and Michael put his sword up as a barrier but he did not know Helios's attack could go through it. No one expect what happen had actually happen. Lucifer pushed both Michael and Jesus from harms way and got struck once again. This time his body hit and broke through some trees and stone and his back landed on a large stone. Michael was on the ground and Jesus was as well.

"…L...Lucifer…!!"Michael could barely speak. He was surprise to see his younger brother had put himself in danger. Lucifer laid there on the ground. He slowly opened one eye and looked around. He then sat up and said. "…Helios…I remember…your type of attacks…" He gaped for air. "But I will not….will not let you…kill them off….I...I will...I will do …this...myself…"He said.

Helios stood there and watched Lucifer weakly get up and looked away in disgrace.

"You are lying to yourself you believe that you will do it; but instead you are protecting them. You go back on your words; you're not even a true demon!"

He paid no mind to what he said since he knew he would black out soon but he needed to stay awake. Helios turned around and then looked back at both Michael and Jesus.

"I knew this was not worth it…" And he vanished into the shadow of a tree. He fell down and passed out, Michael walked over to him and kneeled down, he examine the cuts and bruises on his body.

"We should just leave him here…"Michael started to say. "But he did protect you…"

Michael put him on his shoulders and looked at him. "Where are you staying? We have to get him somewhere and clean of these cuts."

Jesus nodded and they started to walk back to Nazareth. When they got their Michael told them to leave the bedroom and he un-dressed Lucifer and tend to his wounds. Lucifer in his mind kept thinking of what Helios had said. Then the woman he saw years earlier appeared again.

"_Who are you?" He asked her._

_All she did was shook her head. With her hands she tried explaining she had no voice of her own. _

_He did not know why she looked so familiar yet he has never seen her before. She had very long sliver-blue hair and her eyes were like his used to be. When he reached out to touch her she jerked back in fear. _

"_You are in my thoughts but yet I cannot touch you." He said trying to focus on her but when he tried she would blur as if trying to hide herself._

_The girl opened her mouth and spoke in a high pitch childish voice "Mai cercherò la verità dentro un sogno il nostro sogno"_

_Lucifer was puzzled as to what she said. He understood it but not the meaning._

_Before he could figure this child out anymore he awoke._

He stared up at the ceiling. For some reason he could not move his body. But after a few seconds he felt the pain again. Lucifer did not know where he was now or how he got there but he decided to leave, but it made it difficult since he thought some bones might have been broken.

"…D-Damn...that Helios…"

A woman came in but she hesitated to at first. But remember he can not move for a while. She carried a bucket of water in one hand and bread in the other. She looked at him still frighten.

"Devil…I am here to help only because he has asked me to." She said in a quiet voice.

"..Who?" He said he couldn't even move his head to see who the woman was.

She kneeled down a few feet away from him. She set the bread down near his shoulders and inch back and said. "The Son of God…"

This made him twitch his eye, which is what he always did when he felt uncomfortable.

He once again tried to leave but couldn't since the pain was too much. She stood up and started to leave but he came in the door way.

"Oh…my lord…I am sorry but I can not—"

"It is fine; please go to my mother, Mary." He said.

She nodded and moved her long wavy light brown hair from her face and left with her arms crossed her chest.

He sat down near him. "Are the wounds any better?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Lucifer said rudely.

Jesus sighed and got up. "If you must be rude then I will leave…."He said and left the room.

"Good riddance!" He yelled.

Lucifer laid there for hours, no came by after that whole situation. Some how he manages to eat the bread Mary had left. He sat up and looked out the window. He watched the clear moon lit night.

"….Felt the ground and looked up high and called your name…...in the darkness I remain…."

He sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Michael was standing right outside the door when he hear Lucifer say those words. He walked off being careful as to not wake anyone. When he reached outside he spread his wings and disappeared into the night.

When morning rose Lucifer left without a sound. He wasn't fully healed nor was he close to even being half-healed.

Mary woke up and saw he was not in his home. When she finally found him he was standing by the village gate, just staring.

"I believe he was fooling us...even you. He is the father of lies…" She pointed out.

He kept his attention towards the sky the sun was just coming out and it turned the sky a golden-yellow yet fiery colour.

"I do not believe it was…"He said finally.

"He is the …devil!"

"I know…"

She was most utterly confused but decided to leave it alone and go back inside. Jesus kept looking and wondered. _What did you mean when you said those words?_

After that he did not see him again. And life went as it should be, even if it was painful. When he was finally with his Father and accomplish his faith on the human world, he spent a lot of time thinking. He noticed His son was often and went to the problem.

"Son…"He started to say.

"One thing puzzles me…"He interrupted.

He did not say anything but let His continue.

"Why did he protect me from Helios…he could have let me die right then and there."

He shook his head and places his hand on Jesus' shoulder.

"I cannot answer that for sure, but I know it wasn't because he said he wanted to kill you himself, perhaps deep…deep, deep, deep…all the way down there…"He pointed to his chest. "inside...he is still kind."

He looked at his Father and gave him an awkward look. He laughed about how he put that and walked off.

Jehovah stood there. "Why _did_ you do that Lucifer?" He asked himself.

* * *

_The Devil Realm_: 

He laid there on his bed for hours. Repeating the moments in his. The entire War, the Shadow Demons, the him-basically-saving- Mihcael and Jesus. But most of all he picture that woman. The one that appeared to him twice.

"I can't explain why but I feel angry and hurt and pain and saddness why I try to remember her...who is she? What did she mean by 'I shall never search, but in a dream...our dream. This makes no sense." He decided not to think of it anymore and go to sleep. He did not realize it but he had whisper.

"...Kiram..."


	5. Lucifer's Life

**A/N: I hope this doesn't throw anyone off but This is the next chapther if fouces on Lucifer more but includes the infamous Anti-christ...wow seems odd to put that there. So I hope people will like this. Oh yeah okay i like the way the people had put the his son was born on a certain month day and time..so i added it. **

**Reviews are welome.**

* * *

Chapter 5 

Lucifer awoke in a cold sweat the next day. Once again he dreamt of that woman but she was a child. When he touched his face he felt tears. Lucifer shut his eyes; in his dream he saw something so horrible that it made him sad yet it filled him with anger. The little girl with the blue gray hair being torture by humans. He had so many recurring nightmares about her he decided to so see his "Father". He had nothing better to do except make the humans succumb to sins. His hair had gotten longer in the past 200 years a few inches past his lower back. Yet he still looked as young as ever. It was already in the mid 1200's and earlier he had decided to have a son of his own. Lucifer got dressed and walked out of his room but was greeted by a woman, with soft tan skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was a dull black-brownish colour. Her stomach was huge which meant she was due anytime.

"What do you want, Sciacallo?" He said as he walked past her.

She followed him slowly. "Um…I was wondering if it would be okay for to go to the human world and get some things…for...for the baby." She said shyly.

"What do I care so do what you want." He said.

She stopped and walked the other way. Lucifer got ready to visit the world that he abandon or got kick out of. "Once I have what I need from her, she is disposable." He said quietly.

He left his realm and she stood in the hallway. She had heard him numerous times before about what would happen to her after the birth of this child. Silently she shed tears nothing she did or tried to do would change his mind. She even tried to convince him that a child needs a mother and yet it did nothing. Sciacallo knew her life would come to an end in only a few weeks. Lucifer got a dragon to take with him, a female one named Lust. She had two forms one of a small miniature dragon and her full dragon form. He had seven of them...all named after the seven sins. While he was flying towards the place he thought about how his son would help him. Then he thought of that woman…she had no idea of her past or anything. Every time he looked at her he felt nothing but disgust, he knew his workers had turn her into a human or at least to look like one. Truth was she was in fact a jackal. One to bear Lucifer's child. When he found this out it was too late and she was already too far along.

He clenched his fist and then relaxed. His plan was to kill her after she gave birth and if the child came out unpleasant he would kill it too. But first thing first he needed to know about the woman who appears to him every night in his dreams.

He finally made it to the gate of Heaven. Lust went back to her miniature form and sat upon his shoulder. The gate was shut and locked. When he went to touch it a bolt of lighting blocked him.

"Keeping the demons out…."He said.

He stood there for a moment and stared at the gate. It was never locked before why now? He thought.

"Lucifer it's been awhile." A voice from behind him said.

He turned around and saw Haniel. He walked up next to him and smiled then it faded.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to ….Him." He said simply.

Haniel looked around then back at him. "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything…just let me in." He said impatiently.

Haniel sighed and grabbed the key he had and opened the gate. They walked inside and the gate immediately shut behind them.

"He is probably in His home…" He said and flew off.

He slowly walked up the stairs and at the same time he looked around. A lot of things had change, now with humans here they take both the 1st and 2nd level. He also saw what he expected the angels were scared but shocked to see him here. The devil himself. When he got to the 7th level he stared at the place.

"It has been too long…."He whispered. Just as he was about to go up the stairs he saw Him sitting on the holy ground next to the flowing crystal clear water.

He walked over to Him.

"Lucifer…why are you here?" He asked.

"You're the all knowing being here...you should already know why."

He smirked and laughed a little. "Your right…but I don't focus on you so I wouldn't know your actions anymore."

Lucifer got closer and sat next to him. Lust jump off his shoulder and lied down on the soft ground.

"I have a few questions…why is the gate locked?" He asked.

He kept his head down and stared at his own reflection in the moving water. "It's not only locked to keep undeserving humans out but to prevent another tragedy. Those Shadow Demons…They were trying to capture Yeirel's daughter Yeir. But instead he threw himself in the way and Camael was able to get Yeir out of there…They've been trying to find him ever since."

"So even you can't find demons that hide in the dark…" He said.

He did not speak a word but sat there silently. "What did you come here for?"

Lucifer looked over He never took His attention from the water. "Do you plan on having another holy child…a female one?"

He looked at him most startled and almost laughed. "What are you talking about, where did this assumption come from?!" He said laughing.

Lucifer looked away annoyed. "The woman who appears to me in my dreams, is this another plan of yours to stop!? A mere woman can't—"

"Dreams?" He stops. "What are talking about I'm not sending you any dreams, Lucifer. Tell me what she looks like."

"She has your exact hair colour and eye colour. But her skin is darker than yours."

He placed His hands on Lucifer's head and closed his eyes. Jehovah looked deep in his mind trying to find a good image of this woman he spoke of. When He did, He focused on her. But then was forced to let go of him.

"Have you ever seen her before?"

"If I have, don't you think I would be looking for her and not talking to you?!" He yelled.

"I see….She doesn't even exist yet…and no I do not plan to create another one…perhaps she is one of yours. Did you not impregnate a woman to carry your evil seed? Maybe this is how your child will look like."

He thought for a moment. Then stood up and walked a few feet before stopping, Lust got up to run after him and she jump on his shoulder once more. "Impossible, I will have a son and I will see to it."

With that said he left Him there and left the Realm of Heaven. Jehovah shook His head and stood up and walked to His room.

"How do you dream of some one who hasn't been born…I should watch him more carefully; why is this hard to figure out?" He said.

Nothing had surprise Him before, He always knew what would happen or even before it happened. He knew every ones actions before they knew. But why couldn't he figure out why Lucifer dreamt of a woman who looked similar to him.

Lucifer stayed in his room for the past 3 weeks trying to figure this out, but he stopped when he didn't have anymore dreams of her. So he slept peacefully one night till he heard a noise that woke him up and one of his servants coming through the door.

"Master! Sciacallo, she is delivering the child as we speak!!" He said.

Lucifer got out of bed in his nightwear which was just a loose fitting beige shirt and pants. He followed him to her room, and he could hear her screaming in pain and agony. He got through everyone and one of the female demons was already there to help her get the child out. Sciacallo held her eyes shut tightly and clench the bed as tight as she could; her body was basically covered in sweat as she pushed this devil child out of her. After a few minutes of pain and a few pushes more, Lucifer's first child was finally born. It was morning on the 6 month and day. Also it was the 6th hour.

Lucifer ordered everyone to leave right away. No one wanted to leave her alone with him. No one wanted her gone, but they had no choice but to listen or they would have been punish harshly, they knew he went easy on no one. The female demons who were her friends hugged and said their good byes to her. When everyone left, her shut the door and walked towards her bed. Sciacallo laid there with the child in her arms. Lucifer lighted the candles that were near her to make the room brighter.

He stood by the bed. "Give me the child." He said calmly.

Sciacallo looked down at the baby that was crying covered in a black blanket to keep it warm. She was hesitating to give it up. Lucifer got impatient with her.

"Give me the child!" He said more loudly.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't kill the baby …I know your going to kill me but not the child."

"What are you talking about?"

Before she could answer him Lucifer grabbed the crying baby from her grasp. He uncovered the baby and looked at it. It was boy, but he had blonde hair and blue- green eyes, the child looked at him and stopped crying. Lucifer looked at Sciacallo and smiled.

"You thought I would kill the child because of his hair and eye colour?" He asked.

He smiled a little then started to walk off. Sciacallo blinked a few times. She awed.

Is he going to let me live after all. She thought.

"What are you going to name him?" She asked so shyly.

He didn't say anything; Lucifer was carefully inspecting the child. He was somewhat surprised when his son had his old angelic features. But he knew it was his.

"His name…Damien."

"Oh, that is such a lovely name for him, I can't wait to see how strong he will be he becomes older." She said happily.

He turned around and looked at her. "Yes, perhaps he will be as strong as I am…but that is something…" He placed the child in his left hand and with his right he made his staff appear and raised it in the air ready to strike. Sciacallo sat there in fear. Too scared to move. "That is something you will never know."

He gathers a small amount of power to his staff. And a smile came across his as he brought it down quickly.

_After all this time…after everything I did. I never once disobeyed him, I never crossed him. I was always by his side. I always stood up for him for when ever some of demons spoke ill of him. And all for what? To only carry his child for nine months and to die moments after. Was I wrong? Was I wrong to agree to such a sin? Did I really think he would love me back? I wanted to live longer; I wanted to show that I was not worthless. That I could have become something great. These are my last moments alive_….._the tears_…._they won't stop_…._if I could have been stronger_…._I just hope that I am not forgotten…but I will be_…._Damien_..._please_…._don't be like your father_…._don't fall for his lies_…

After the flash of light had dissipated all that was left on the bed was a corpse. A corpse of a female jackal. Lucifer looked away instantly and left the room. As soon as he left they went back in mourning for the lost. He stopped.

"Don't waste your time on some creature. She is dead there is nothing to cry about, get rid of it and carry on with your work." He told them and continued walking.

Damien looked up at him and reached up to grabbed on his shirt. Lucifer looked down.

"I am to raise you?" He kept walking. "I'm sure I will be able to find some humans to do that for me."

He got to his room and placed Damien in the middle of his bed. Slowly he fell asleep.

"Me the Devil, take care of an infant, ridiculous…."

He went to leave in search of a couple, but he could help but feel an emotion that made not want to basically give up his only child. He sighed. "It's what best for him, he doesn't look like a demon…they would accept him more." Suddenly his heart began to pound faster every time he though of it more. He stopped before he even left the room and sat on the ground.

"What does this mean? Why do I feel like I would regret this?" He told himself. Then he remembered what Jehovah had said to him. "If she isn't my child then who is she?"


	6. Michael's Life

**_a/n: I believe this the last chapter. So enjoy, now you got Michael thoughts. The two main "brothers" ._**

**_Please review, enjoy!

* * *

_**

Chapter 6

It was only in the mid 1200s, and he walked around the realm. Ever since then he did nothing but train, and half the time he would get lost within his own thoughts. Every now and then he would enjoy the company of his brothers, all except one. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at the scar his young brother left. At the same time he would feel anger and resentment towards him but also guilt, for throwing his own brother out of their once beloved home. He went and sat on his bed and looked out the window to see nothing but the outside view of this realm. There had been a number of times he wanted to go see him and see if there was a way to resolve this. But every time he would think of doing it he realized it would never work since he knew he would never listen. There was a soft knock at his door, he went out his bed room and went to open the door.

"What do you want Israfel?" He asked.

He let him in and they sat down. "Well, what if I said that he wanted to talk to you?" He asked.

This caught his attention and he stood up almost immediately. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Well, uhh…I did say if remember…"

He grabbed him by the collar. "Why would you bring it up if you didn't know anything, you go there 3 times a day?!"

Israfel pushed him back. "I only brought it up because I was told by one of his minions that he was coming up here. But they were un-sure if he was coming to see you." He explained.

He sighed and walked to the window. "He probably is only her to talk to our Father…he would never talk to me again." He said quietly.

"You have to accept that eventually Michael, I mean you guys were the ones who fought the most that day…"

Every time someone would mention that something about him it would always go back to the fight. No one could truly forget that.

Israfel sighed and left him there.

_Every since those demons tried to capture Yeir He as every archangels and angel ask Him before they can go. We archangels can leave on our own but Guardian angels and angels must have of one of us with them top venture into the human world. Unfortunately, Yeirel my youngest brother of all was capture trying to protect his daughter. _

Michael walked to his room and threw on a loose light blue shirt and walked out his home. He decided to train a little more so he would be distracted from seeing his brother. But on his way he saw Jesus walking up to him.

"Michael what are you doing?"

He looks at him. "I'm going to train more, why?" he asked.

A confused looked came across his face. "You do know Lucifer is here right?"

An uneasy feeling came in his stomach and he nodded slowly. "I do, but I don't have time to visit."

He just shook his. "Alright but you still have time before he leaves to say something."

"What am I going to say?! He is a demon, an enemy to us all even you! Yet you want to go speak to him as if nothing happen—"

"If he was a threat to us all then explain why he saved you and me from Helios! Don't you ever wonder why he did that, he could have let me die and that would have ruined my Father's plan. He could have let you been greatly injured and have forced you to obey him but he didn't."

Michael could only keep his mouth shut, it was true Lucifer did save them and no one had an answer why he would do something if he was trying to get Jesus to comment sin.

Michael just walked off and went in search for his so called brother.

He was about to go to his Father's home but people had said he already left. On his own he ran to stairs that lead down to the entrance of the ream. He spread his wings and flew off. Every archangel had the key to getting in and out. Michael left their home and kept on looking for him. When he left the world of heaven there was a void like gap between heaven and hell. Well it used to be empty now it was taken but a world of humans. But when they appeared in human world their movement was fast that no one human could see them. Quickly he found Lucifer on Lust and he went faster and grabbed Lucifer by his hair and dragged him down in the ocean.

Now under water, Lucifer punched Michael in the side of his face but when he did he had a mouth full of sea water. He got free from him and swam upward. Lucifer whistled and called for Lust, and she came but as he reached for her; Michael grabbed his foot and dragged him down. Michael quickly held on to him as tight as he could and he swam to the nearest land.

Once on shore he let go of him and Lucifer gasped for air. Michael went to the near by river of pure water and followed it up stream to find a small waterfall, he went under and rise off all the ocean's water off and then went back to find Lucifer, standing up. Giving him a very pissed off look.

"What is wrong with you Michael? I haven't talk to you in years and this is how you want 'break the ice'?"

He just laughed but then his laughter went away and he got closer to him. "Why did you come to see Father?" He asked. Michael removed his shirt and then spread his wings, they soaked and he had to wait for them to dry before flying again. The down side of being an angelic being.

Lucifer looked at the scar on his chest. "You always have to know everything don't you? And I see it's still there…"He added.

He just nodded and tried to shake the water out from his wings, but it made the sand fly everywhere so he stop. "I assume it's the same to you…"

"I went to see him because if you must know I plan on having a child of my own, one to help rid or control this world _your_ Father worked so hard on to create." He said. Lucifer removed the top part of his outfit, no matter how many times he would come to the world and how bright the sun shone on the Earth his skin was always pale. His long sliver blue hair reached to his thighs, the scar on his chest struck out most because of his pale skin.

"An anti-Christ? So you'll stop at nothing to gain the power…but why would you tell Him that?"

Lucifer began to walk around a little bit then sat down near the ocean. When the water flowed on land it touches the bottom of his feet and parts on his hair. The warm air blew softly near them. Lucifer looked up to the pure blue sky. The warmth of the sun felt great especially to Lucifer. Michael walked over and stood there.

"I didn't tell him because of my plan I have been these dreams of a woman….I don't know her…but she appears to me. I thought He was creating another holy child but my thoughts were wrong…."

There was nothing but silence and the gently wind breezing through.

"So is the child yours?"

"I don't know…but what did you really tackle me for, if you wanted to know all this I'm sure He would have happily told you."

He looked up at him. Michael look down there was no expression on his face. Michael could only look back at the clean body of water.

"Actually I came because…Why did you do what you did years ago? What made you change your mind?" He asked.

He scoffed and stood up. "You know somehow I figure you would ask that, not even He knows does He?"

Michael shook his head. "He can't understand why you would that." He said. "Was it because of—"

"No it wasn't! I've had enough." He said angrily and called Lust and they both left.

He watched as he left; he did nothing to stop him from leaving but a smile came across his face.

_He remembered what I said…how surprising._

Michael sat down and stared at the view of the earth's ocean. He looked at the sparkling view of the water. The cool scent air blew near him once again. He laid back and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Flashback:_

He watched as both of them weakly stood and yelled at each other. His heart full of sadness and anger.

"Lucifer listen to yourself!" Michael almost begged.

"Shut up!"

Michael remembers what he had told and realizes that there were no other options he had to do it.

Michael slowly walked over to Lucifer. Limping but he got there and he whispered something in Lucifer's ear.

"Lucifer you will regret this, no matter what your thinking you will, then when this exact same fate falls upon your offspring, you will feel nothing but regret and anger, you will helpless like our Father does now. You will feel as if no one will help you, but that is where you are wrong my brother. If they all have forsaken you, I never will. You and I share a bond something that will never be broken no matter how hard you try to destroy it you can't. Demon or not you are my brother and I cannot bring myself to hate you. Don't forget what I said…"

Those words he spoke to him made his eyes widen. Lucifer was left speechless for a second.

"That may be true Michael, perhaps I will. But...Not any time soon……you better do what He said and force me out of here…."

Michael looked at his brother, he saw that he smiled. He tried to force one too but it wouldn't happen all he could is grabbed the knife Lucifer handed him and force out his own brother. At the same time, Michael silently shed tears.

_End Flashback:_

* * *

"Michael wake up…" 

He opened his eyes to find Gabriel staring back at him. He sat up and saw it was nighttime. He stood him and stretched his body and his wings.

"What were you doing out here?"

He shook his head and put his head on his face, he felt that he must cried in his sleep and quickly wiped his face and turned back at his brother and smiled. Uriel came down and crossed his arms.

"You guys better come on, we have supper to go to if you forgot…"Uriel said.

Michael threw on his shirt and then jumped up and stayed in the air with his wings apart.

"Well you two better hurry before I take it all…after all I did—"

"Michael shut up! I don't want to hear it! Anyone could have done it!" Gabriel yelled at him.

"Yes true, but He chose me so which proves I am better than you" He said as he stuck out his tongue and flew back home. Gabriel now mad went after him and Uriel looked up in disappointment and started heading home.

"Why do they always start this…?" He asked himself.

Days later they all heard the news of Lucifer's son; Damien. Michael smiled at the thought of it, and then frowned. He hoped that his son would think more logically than his so-called brother could. Michael busted out laughing since their thoughts were still connected he made sure Lucifer heard that.


End file.
